Things that Sing Horrible Karaoke
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: A sequel to things that go boom in the night. Oh dear! well...you liked #1...sooooooooooooo....Jhonen has to save the earth..yay..or Oh dear god we are going to die? Rated T for teen
1. Guess who is back?

A/n: Haha!!! With my creativity I have devised a plot to be the sequel to things that go boom in the night. Well...it was the most successful fan fiction out of those I had written.

**Quick rap-up of Things that go Boom in the Night:**

Jhonen got struck by lightning, literally forcing his characters out of his head. They had had fun for awhile, but then all had to go back into his mind...yay...The only new thing was that he was now able to "Enter his mind" So to speak and visit them. Summary joy! -ahem- Shall I get started? Oh and it all had something to do with a holographic face in Jhonen's fridge.

Disclaimer: I own no JV character...and not at all the creator himself...spookiness...o.o

* * *

Things had been pretty interesting in Jhonen's comic career lately. He hadn't worked on a new comic since I Feel Sick with Rikki. Though he had been called to pop up in a comic-con now and then. Which was very hectic. Word got around about the last one, and half the people actually expected to see Johnny pop up again.

He didn't get those people. Why would they want a murderer to run on a rampage through a comic convention? Oh! That's right...they were HIS fans. Well, that answers that question.

He sat in his kicthen ironically eating spagettios. The thing that caused him to get struck by lightning in the first place.

"Enjoying those much?" A familiar voice asked behind him, causing him to jump.

Jhonen looked behind him. "Oh, hi Johnny. Wait a second! I thought only I could bring you out of my head!"

Johnny shrugged. "I was your first character remember? The one who made it past high school?"

"Happy noodle boy..."

"Yes, but he's a stick figure...this dimension can't hold him..." Johnny hopped up onto the counter sitting and staring at Jhonen. "Can I have some spagettios?"

Jhonen held out his can. Johnny gave a crooked grin grabbing it out of his hands and digging in. He swallowed and gazed off absently. "I've lived in your head-world as long as I can remember. The reason I most likely can't remember my past is that you haven't created it I suppose. I was wondering if I could stay in your world for awhile."

Jhonen didn't know how to answer. "What about the homicide? In this world you will get caught. There are no questions about that. I might get dragged in and..."

"You won't. I've been working on it. Really! Instead of grabbing out the store clerk's intestines and watching him bleed a horrible fucking death, I just knocked him out to the point were he won't wake up for a week. Better?" Johnny smirked. "I didn't even take him back to my place!"

Jhonen sighed. Johnny was derived from a high school character. He was truly a masterpiece of a creation, but it was hard to deal with somebody of that level of insanity. "Yes, better I suppose. I guess some quality time wouldn't hurt."

Johnny glanced up. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Jhonen glanced up at him.

"The fridge face asked me to tell you that the world was in danger. You have to save it."

"Now the truth comes out."

"Yeah."

"My God, I love my life..."

"Mmmmmyep."

"So, how do I do the superhero thingy?" Jhonen asked. His mind was awesome. It was starting to unravel into reality. This was beyond rainbow stellar. Wait. That wasn't a good description. Damn hippies...getting into his brain like that....

"Ask the refrigerator." Johnny shrugged.

"I don't feel like it. Maybe later." Jhonen stated, leaning back in his chair. He leaned back to far falling over. "My superhero adult body doesn't like my back crashing into the floor." He muttered.

Johnny shrugged. "Want to hang out now?"

"Sure? We could go to this Chinese food place up the street. It has good wonton soup." Jhonen pointed a thumb at some coupons for the place held up by a magnet on his fridge.

"I like Chinese." Johnny smiled.

"Wonton soup." Jhonen chanted.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't very busy. It never was, and that was why Jhonen liked it. "We have a window seat ready sir." The waiter inquired. He led them to a table which was surprisingly not by the window, but as far away as possible.

"Liars." Jhonen muttered.

Johnny sat on the opposite side.

"Drinks sirs?" The waiter asked.

Johnny looked up. "Cherry soda."

"Hot tea." Jhonen added in.

The waiter nodded vanishing into the kitchen. "Your world is neat." Johnny said. "I find it amusing how people's personalities are different here than in my world of your mind."

"Not all of the ones in your world are bad. You're not the only complex character you know."

"Oh?"

"Devi has her own series."

Johnny's look saddened.

"Right, not a good topic. I could draw you two together, but I'm not good at romance..." Jhonen shrugged. "Try looking up a fanfiction or something. I would never read them, becuase I'm honestly scared too. You can if you like."

"What is that?"

"A story based on characters someone really likes I suppose."

"Interesting, but scary as shit." Johnny shivered. People actually wrote about him?! (----are you getting my point of irony yet? You are reading a fanfiction...hahaha I have good humor....)

"Just don't get the wrong idea." Jhonen warned. "Some fans are slightly off on their ideas."

"Ah, okay." Johnny gazed out of the booth as the waiter came back with the drink.

"You have good good drink now." He smiled. "Order?"

Jhonen glanced up. "Wonton soup...."

* * *

A/n: I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this, but I do know that Jhonen will save the Earth somehow with awesome superpowers of pure madness beyond your comprehension...that should be enough to get you all riled up....

* * *


	2. You said Wacky!

A/n: Writing is like being God...just saying...

Disclaimer: I own no JV character or the creator...Slavery is illegal in the United States. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I was kidding. You people and your gutter minds. Geesh.

* * *

"I had too much soup." Jhonen complained. "And the waiter was annoying with his illegible English."

"I could have killed him." Johnny muttered. "You just HAD to say no. Fuck..."

"I'm not in the mood for a lawsuit Nny." Jhonen retorted. He rubbed his head, and sighed. "And about the saving the world thing...what did I have to do again?"

"I think it had something to do with aliens." Johnny said, trying to think hard.

"They really are real? Pretty Wacky." Jhonen commented, but stopped short.

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks. "Excuse me?" He said. "Did you really just say the 'W' word? I really absolutely horrifically and wholly hate that word."

"Sorry?" Jhonen said it almost as a question

"No!!!" Johnny snarled. "No, you are not sorry!!! I can't believe you would say something like that! Why? Why did you do that, huh?" He shed a few tears, before getting really angry. "I need a break!" He growled. With that Johnny stormed off. He didn't need this right now.

"Wait!" Jhonen called, running after him. He couldn't lose his character now! There really could only be one solution to this problem. He needed to apply his amazing brain meats to a plan of justice. "I have an idea." Jhonen stated. "I can't do this alone!" He put the petal to the metal to the brain power. Which character could help him catch Johnny? This character summoning shit was very fucked up. "I know!" Jhonen brought the character out of his head oh so easily.

"I don't always work you know."

"I know!" Jhonen said grinning. He hasn't heard from you in awhile, so let's go." He had summoned nailbunny.

"We should take the back alleys." The floating bunny head warned.

"The public eye will see you! Excellent idea, my bunny creation!" Jhonen strolled though the alley's, the bunny head floating qiuetly behind him.

"I have never been out of your head before." The bunny marveled.

"Nny doesn't know his way around San Diego." Jhonen stated. "And it's a big city!" Jhonen stopped for a second. "Hey! You're Nny's headvoice. That means only he and I can hear you anyways, or most likely see you. We need no alley ventures! Come!"

Without having to lurk through alleys it was relatively easier to find him. He was in the park, reading actualy.

"Hello Nny." Jhonen greeted, hoping him to be done with his outbursts for the day.

"Are you done?" Johnny growled.

"Done what?" Jhonen asked.

"Saying the 'w' word." Johnny snapped. "You don't know how lucky you are that I didn't shove a burritto up _your_ ass. Believe me, I was tempted. Lucky for you, I rememebered that I made a promise to stay in your world. I try not to break them...promises."

Jhonen frowned. "I suppose." He then made a shocking realization. It was slightly obvious to him now that real-life Johnny did scare him. He knew exactly what he could do. Johnny said he made a promise, he had to believe him. After being struck by lightning Johnny got a free-will of sorts, to go in and out of his head as pleased.

"Nny, really you shouldn't be so rash." Nailbunny put in.

"Nailbunny!" Johnny looked up. "You brought back nailbunny?"

"I thought you needed a companion." Jhonen said. He really did look out for his characters. He created them. They were like...God forbid he ever had to experience the real deal...his children of sorts. Kids were evil little things, despite the fact he was one once. He wasn't one now, and that was the important thing. He was 34 years old. He could deal.

"It seems you really do care." Johnny sniffed. "Thank you, but really Naillbunny, how are you!"

Nailbunny's nose twitched. "I'm still a part of you, meaning I have a connection to how you're feeling. Your other side. We've been over this."

"Yes...we have. It's been a long time though." Johnny objected.

"We should go home." Jhonen put in.

Johnny finally agreed. "We should. These fangirls...now that I have experienced them with you, I know why you fear them. The longer we are out, the more we are victim to their grasp. I hate fangirls. They remind me of cheerleaders."

Jhonen nodded, "Home then?"

Johnny shrugged." Fine."

So off they went to home, avoiding the masses of demon hunters lurking in the city to destroy all Vasquez's. It was an order from the high priest of the European religion. One of them. I refuse to tell you which one.

* * *

A/n: Short. And I apologize, but we needed a conflict of sorts. Every one knows all conflicts begin with words starting with 'w', whether wacky or war...wackiness leads to war....


End file.
